


moving on

by Areiton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It's not a surprise





	moving on

He tells you.

It doesn’t even come as a surprise. You knew when he came home and said, _this isn’t working_ , you knew you’d hear this.

Tony doesn’t like to be alone, is almost pathologically afraid of it, and you _knew._

So it doesn’t come as a surprise. And after everything--the fights and the nightmares, the miscommunication and the long spells of both of you being so lost in your own worlds you would forget each other--after all of that--you can’t say any of it is a _surprise._

But then he’s there, at your door, a big smile on his face as he bounces nervously and for a heartbeat, for a moment, you _hope._

Despite everything.

_I’m seeing someone. It’s new. Not serious, not really--maybe could be? I didn’t want you to hear from someone else._

From the press. From the team.

From SI employees because you work there, now.

He let you keep that, wouldn’t dream of taking it from you, _you earned that, kid, I’m not going to fuck you over._

You smile.

It _hurts_ , god it hurts, more than you thought, when you lay in your big empty bed and considered that this was coming.

More than you ever imagined.

You go to the Tower.

The one that isn’t his, anymore, and isn’t the Avengers, but still feels like home. Climb until you’re perched above the city you love so goddamn much, and you cry.

WInter slips behind you.

You trust him, the way no one else does, not since Steve left, and the world came back to life around you all, and Bucky came back with Winter in the passenger seat. You trust Bucky too--but Winter, he’s different.

He’s quiet, fitting himself behind you, pulling you back into the warmth of his body, his big metal arm holding you still.

“I will kill him, for you, little spider,” he offers, serious and grave and you smile.

Lean your head into his metal arm, and let your tears slide down the shifting plates.

You remember leaning over the workbench working on this arm, and Tony pressing kisses, hot and hungry, into your skin, pulling you away, his grin manic and beautiful and contagious.

“I’d miss him,” you answer and he hums, a quiet consideration.

“He made you cry,” Winter says, like that alone is enough to kill for.

You love him, for that.

You love him, and you know he loves you, and you rest there, safe in his arms, and the world spins below.

Your heart is breaking and the love of your life is taking a beautiful young thing out and moving on--Winter’s arm tightens and he murmurs, “It’ll pass, little one.”

You watch the sunset, and cry, and Winter holds you.


End file.
